


Refus Absurde

by riiririiri (krmrs)



Category: Neru家 | Neruke
Genre: (is this even angst), Drabbles, Multi, Resistance AU, hi fellas im back, valentine wont stop me from writing non-fluff stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krmrs/pseuds/riiririiri
Summary: —because what make them human are their struggles to cling on their dear lives.





	

The first Yuu saw Résistance, he stood out the most with barely no effort if not at all. His long hair that was unkempt might be one, but the bandage covering area where his eyes are supposed to be left her questioning. The slightest moves he made also revealed all sort of bruises hidden by his sleeves.

_Is he trying to brag by still joining Résistance despite having such injuries?_

She never expected the said person to hide her behind his back.

She never expected him to receive a shot in her stead when they barely knew each other.

 

○

 

A nameless bastard soldier rejected by his bloods is a match for a nameless upper rank with _ruining others’ lives_ written as her hobby.

The major pursed her lips into a smile, ushering other soldiers to leave her alone with the infamous cadet. A lowborn, they told her, son of a snobby general and a lady from the opposing side. The filthy rich made the poor boy went through various mistreatments and harsh training to become a soldier. He went through more than average person to stand before her breathing and physically whole.

A living garbage who would do anything to stay alive is a toy she would like to have.

 

○

 

“That’s a dangerous thing.”

“What is?”

“Assisting the Résistance is risky, Idola. You’re daughter of a major.”

“Speak for yourself. Double agent—there is no end for you other than death.“

“It’s all for Teddyta.”

“I know. I painfully know.”

 

○

 

He was long past the phase where he listened earnestly to his superior. He developed the ability to sum prep talks about _sacrifices needed to protect the homeland_ into their ruthless true meaning.

For example, when they told them to just march into battlefield with zero possibility to win, they had told cadets it’s better to struggle than doing nothing at all. He didn’t even need any effort anymore to know that the higher-ups have something up in their sleeves. If he even dare to guess, they were being used as a decoy.

The game of war is truly sick. He witnessed death more than he ever hoped. Even so, the fact that he used to dream about being a soldier is more sickening for him.

 

○

 

There are two kinds of genius in wars. The adaptable genius and the unadaptable genius who is not capable of utilizing their talent under heavy pressure.

The black haired youngster, for example, was doing rather well despite being under war situation. He worked too well, but he was too dull for his own good. Alas, under war situation no one was considerate enough to notice that.

However, the other type is just noticeable. Prodigy—they called the lad with platinum lock in admiration. The proud smile of his seemed unchangeable. Surely, he put a lot effort to appear like he didn’t have a hard time trying to keep up with his study.

If only anyone tried to look close enough, they could’ve saved them from the invisible bullet piercing their heart.

 

○

 

_She was a vivacious girl with hope sprinkled on her bright azure eyes. Each and every single strand of her golden locks were beautiful, especially when they moved up and down as she jumped excitedly, telling new things she had found. The way her lips would crook into a wide smile bring happiness to others—or at least to me. I even find her curiosity admirable._

_She was beautiful._

_No—she is beautiful. No matter what, she has the radiance everyone can’t help but admire._

_As to why she disappeared with no trace one day, I still have no clue._

 

○

 

He hates the smell of smoke.

The hate began with the colourless scenery. The blue sky was painted in grey smoke almost everyday. Even if that was not the case, the war occurring around him was depressing enough to turn everything into monochrome world. The streaks of colours were long lost, as if they were myths made up by hopeful people.

Like an infected plague, the hate started to grow.

“Kiddo, pass me the cigs, will ‘ya?”

Especially when someone who is close with him smoke a lot.

“Fuck off.”

 

○

 

She won’t be able to fathom human’s action. As an unseen being she is, she witnessed a lot of deaths. Some of them might make sense, but not most of them.

For example, what is so noble about dying in war? Dead people have nothing left in this world. Are they trying to say that having nothing left for the sake of an abstract ideology a noble thing to do? No matter how much she tried to connect things and think in the same way as humans, she never found the exact answer.

But, then again, humans’ illogical actions are one of the reasons they survived a lot of ordeals.

She saw a little to no possibility for Résistance to win over the soldier but she supposed she should just watch over them and their unpredictable actions.

 

○

 

It started as a mere journal.

Once, he wrote a page full of incoherent scribbles about how he was barely alive. The next day, he saw a spark of hope that filled his heart up. He wrote down a lot of things, trying to avoid insanity from catching him up.

The nightmares raiding his daily life and the hope of survival coexisted. Each and every passage of his journal filled with different kind of expression. If emotion were feeling, his journal would have been a colouring book.

 _What will happen next_ was the question that kept residing in his head. Tomorrow, he might find a civilian who lost their sight with bruises all over his body. He might even get to talk with a soldier who had witnessed the most horrible scenery one should see.

_I shall watch this until the end._

 

○

 

“What’s so good about the second world war?”

“A lot of things. The bad and good things make this masterpiece a whole.”

“Fine, let me rearrange the question. Why do you particularly like stories about Résistance?”

“Ah, you are talking about that. Résistance, for me, is a prove. Their struggle to regain their freedom—not only amusing, it shows how they are still human.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, you certainly show it on your face, Naruko.”

“If you like it that much, why don’t you put this book over here? That way, anyone who enter this library will spot this book.”

“Even when it has been only the two of us for years?”

“Who knows? If anyone seek this place, they might find it. When that time comes, you can share stories about your beloved Résistance.”

“Then ... should I?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After months of procrastinating, here I am. Back at Neruke fandom, again. 
> 
> If you're confused about the characters featured in each drabble(i hope not), here is the list:  
> 1\. Yuu, Hanpen  
> 2\. Anon-chan, Anon-kun  
> 3\. Raku, Idola  
> 4\. FPS  
> 5\. Haribote, Mamoru  
> 6\. Iva, Nostalgica  
> 7\. Leo, Rokurou  
> 8\. Fai  
> 9\. Tobimori  
> 10\. Seita, Naruko
> 
> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
